dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Steppenwolf
Steppenwolf is an ancient and powerful extraterrestrial being, herald and second-in-command to alien warlord DarkseidJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis, and deputy leader of a vast army of Parademons.[http://collider.com/justice-league-movie-villains-mother-boxes/ ‘Justice League’ Villains and Mother Boxes Teased by Zack Snyder - Collider] Biography Beginnings Steppenwolf was born many millennia ago on a distant alien planet, eventually becoming warlord Darkseid's herald and second-in-commandJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis. First Invasion of Earth 30 millennia before the Black Zero Event, when Steppenwolf and his Parademon army attempted to conquer Earth on Darkseid's orders, they were successfully fought off by the combined efforts of the Amazonians, Atlanteans and humans, thus losing three of the Mother Boxes, and forcing Steppenwolf to retreat. Each of the three factions of the army that helped save the Earth would be given one of them and were forced to hide them. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Communion of Earth After Lex Luthor accessed the Fortress of Solitude's database, he made contact with Steppenwolf, the latter teaching Lex of three important Mother Boxes on Earth. However, Lex was interrupted, breaking contact. On Darkseid's ordersJustice League & Wonder Woman get new plot synopsis, Steppenwolf then began his journey to Earth to search for the Mother Boxes, bringing with him a vast army of Parademons. Justice League ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Extraterrestrial Physiology:' As an alien, Steppenwolf (Liquid Geo hologram) stands at an immense superhuman height, and is incredibly powerful, to the point that it took the combined might of Amazon, Atlantean, and human armies to drive Steppenwolf and his forces off of Earth during his first invasion. The only known beings to at least rival his might are Superman, Doomsday, and Darkseid. **'Longevity:' It is unknown whether Steppenwolf's species are either extremely long lived or immortal and immune to aging all-together - however, Steppenwolf is still alive in the 21st century, despite being over 30 millennia old. |-| Abilities= *'Expert Leader:' Steppenwolf, due to him being Darkseid's herald and second-in-command, as well as having millennia of experience, is an extremely skilled leader, able to successfully command a vast Parademon army in both of his attempted invasions of Earth, with Steppenwolf's forces only being defeated when Earth amassed Amazon, Atlantean and human armies into a united force powerful enough to send him into retreat. |-| Weaknesses= *'Combined Forces of Powerful Beings:' Steppenwolf, while extremely powerful, was ultimately defeated and driven off of Earth by the combined might of Amazon, Atlantean, and human armies. |-| Equipment= *'Mother Boxes (Formerly):' Steppenwolf originally owned 3 alien Mother Boxes, though he would lose them all in his attempt to invade and conquer Earth 30 millennia before his second invasion. They would be given to the Amazon, Atlantean and human factions of the massive army that drove Steppenwolf's first invasion away, with one of the 3 eventually fusing itself to the body of Victor Stone. Steppenwolf returns to Earth with a determination to recover them all. Relationships Allies *Darkseid - superior and leader *Parademons - army of subordinates *Lex Luthor Enemies *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Cyborg **Flash References Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains